oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafuyu Kurosaki
Banchou MafuMafu Stalker Girl Coach |kanji = 黒崎 真冬 |romaji = Kurosaki Mafuyu |gender = Female |age = 15-17 |birthday = December 21 |height = 155 cm (5'1") |blood type = O |hair colour = Silver/Blond (former) |eye colour = Purple/Blue/Brown |occupation = 3rd Year High School Student |school = East High(former) Midorigaoka Academy |affiliation = Public Morals Club East High Gang (former) Midorigaoka Gang (former) Natsuo |club position = Founding Member |family = Mother Father |status = Active |first appearance = Chapter 1 }} Mafuyu Kurosaki (黒崎 真冬 Kurosaki Mafuyu) a member of the Public Morals Club, and in Class 2-1 of Midorigaoka Academy. She is the former bancho of East High. Mafuyu is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Mafuyu is a short girl with short silver hair. She has an average build and is usually shown to wear the Midorigaoka School uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt, and a knee high skirt, as well as a black blazer and tie. A common accessory for her is her chain necklace, a farewell gift from her gang friends at her previous school, East Middle School. After Chapter 1, Mafuyu wears the necklace underneath her shirtOresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles. However, in order to fulfill her tasks as a member of the club without revealing her abilities, she disguises herself as two 'shadow members'. The first persona, "Usa-chan Man" (Super-Bun in the official English translation of the manga by Viz Media), is simply Mafuyu wearing a pink rabbit mask with sparkly eyes to cover her face. More recently, Mafuyu has begun to tie her hair back into a ponytail so that she won't be exposed from behind, as per suggestion from Takaomi. When disguised as Natsuo, Mafuyu crossdresses and wears a brown short-haired wig, Midorigaoka's male uniform, and platform shoes to make her look taller. In Chapter 70, Aki gives Natsuo a makeover, so he appears more "trendy". Natsuo's new look is described as slightly more feminine and elegant. Before she transferred to Midorigaoka Academy, Mafuyu often wore the East Middle School outfit; a white sailor uniform and a long skirt, which she didn't roll up. She also had long, bleached hair, though was made to cut it and dye it back to its original color by her mother.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 1, Page 14 A long skirt and long bleached hair is stereotypical for a female Japanese delinquent. She also constantly carried around a wooden sword.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 116, Page 11 During Aki and Mafuyu's revisit to Saitama Prefecture during their short holiday, Aki gives Mafuyu a makeover to go to to East High without being noticed by any of her friends. She wears a long wig and her East High uniform with her skirt rolled up. Personality Mafuyu is honest and straightforward and knows very little about being an ordinary 'girly girl' because of her delinquent ways. She is shown to get very excited over experiencing 'normal' things for the first time, much to the confusion of others. This also stems from the fact that she has spent her whole life surrounded by boys. Yui Shinobu notes that she mixes in with men seamlessly and without confusion. On the other hand, she is quite nervous interacting with girls and is unsure how to approach them, despite being one herself. She tends to separate herself from them when she deems them 'angels' and is extremely touched when Hayasaka acknowledges her as one. In many circumstances in the manga, Mafuyu agrees immediately when given the chance to interact with 'cute girls'. This is shown when she is quick to beat up some students when she sees a pretty girl, though he is soon revealed to be a crossdressing Sakurada. Although she is given many chances to become a 'normal' student, she declines in favor of her lifestyle in the Public Morals Club, which she values much more than pretty girls. Mafuyu values friendship and is quick to defend her friends. She is extremely loyal to her friends and can become friends with anyone regardless of their first meeting. This is seen throughout the manga. Although he defeats her in battle and is cold to her at the beginning, Mafuyu helps Ayabe Reito reconcile with his family and eventually befriends him despite his position in the student council. In addition, she forgives Yui after his 'betrayal'. Background .]] As a child, Mafuyu moved to the Saitama prefecture. Both she and her mother introduced themselves to their neighbors - the Gojo family. Mafuyu told them that she wished to be a bunny rabbit when she grew up. One day, Mafuyu followed Takaomi around. He grabbed her by the head, but she did not cry - rather, asking him if she could call him 'big brother' as she didn't have many friends in the neighborhood. Takaomi threw her across the road. The next day, Mafuyu returned with multiple injuries, but still, with a large smile on her face. She had set up a game, but Takaomi tipped over all of the game pieces. Mafuyu still did not cry, and even incorporated the tipping into the game, as it was a 'pretend' game, and Takaomi was the mother-in-law while she was the daughter-in-law. Mafuyu then left to eat breakfast while singing a silly song. Mafuyu watched Takaomi fight against North High in fear. Takaomi told her to run away, and Mafuyu finally shed a tear, saying that she would leave. The masses of battles Takaomi took her to would later make her go on the path of being a delinquent. Mafuyu would force Takaomi to play games with her such as 'pretend couple', where the duo would reenact breakup scenes between couples based of soap operasOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 80, Page 11. Takaomi would even get held down by other adults misinterpreting their game to be him hurting Mafuyu. On her sixth birthday, Mafuyu asked Takaomi to get her a toupee (which he stole from East High's principalOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 80, Page 16). Mafuyu then gave the wig to Takaomi, telling him the he didn't have to worry about his roots. The wig was later hidden by Takaomi in East High, and the legend passed down as a delinquent legend. She met Seiichiro Maki as a stranger at a festival. Stranded from her parents, she began crying until Maki tried to calm her down with food and his goldfish. Takaomi later helped her find her way back. Mafuyu lost all her memories of Takaomi due to an incident before she moved, which is yet to be revealed. However, Takaomi himself has said that the reason her memories have been removed is because she fell off a swing set the day before he moved. Before coming to Midorigaoka Academy she was the bancho of East High. Her followers held a celebration for her after a fight one day and were quick to run away and leave her behind when the police arrived and Mafuyu's arrest led to her following expulsion. Her mother was furious when this happened and made Mafuyu swear she wouldn't get into another fight ever again. As to not disappoint her mom, Mafuyu became determined to transform from a delinquent to a proper lady and become an ultra-shiny, girly-girl high school student. Super Bun and Natsuo As Mafuyu has retired from her delinquent days, Mafuyu is occasionally forced to disguise herself as "Usa-chan Man" (ウサちゃんマン "Super Bun" in the English manga) and "Natsuo" in order to hide her past. They are known as the 'shadow members' of the Public Morals Club and only appear to resolve problems (e.g. the Cultural Festival). Takaomi and Aki both know the full story. It is hinted that Yui has realized it too. Okegawa and Ayabe both know Natsuo's true identity though it is unknown whether they know about Usa-chan Man ( Super bun) also being Mafuyu. A running gag throughout the manga is Hayasaka's idolization of Usa-chan Man. (Super bun) He acts like a 'girl in love', though it's made unclear whether it's love or admiration of her strength. They go on a Christmas date where he gives her his muffler; however it is noted that he doesn't look her in the eyes or attempt to find out her true identity; "turning his eyes away". A year later, he finds the muffler he gave Usa-chan Man ( super bun) in Mafuyu's wardrobe during the Public Morals Club's Christmas party and it's suggested that he's begun to suspect her. Relationships Takaomi Saeki Takaomi and Mafuyu have a rather 'unique' relationship with each other. Mafuyu was still in elementary school when she moved in next door to Takaomi, who was in East High, and grew attached to him. Most of the other kids were afraid of him but Mafuyu was the opposite, which somewhat scared him before causing him to eventually gain a soft spot for her. Somehow this evolved into a master/servant relationship in which Takaomi frequently made Mafuyu do errands for him. She secretly enjoyed this though, not because she was a masochist, but because she wanted him to say he was proud of her. Mafuyu seems to not remember much about Takaomi, for reasons yet to be revealed. Kaori Hayasaka Hayasaka was Mafuyu's first friend at Midorigaoka. He is the only member of the Public Morals Club who is not aware of Mafuyu's true strength and has not yet realized that she is both Usa-chan Man( Super bun) and Natsuo, though he respects them greatly. When they first meet, Mafuyu lets off a murderous intent in the seat next to him, which causes Hayasaka to ask the teacher if he can go to the toilet in order to escape her, and Mafuyu misinterprets this as an act of kindness. He remains wary for a while, but Mafuyu quickly deceives him, so he now believes that she is an ordinary girl. Even though he seems indifferent to Mafuyu (due to her overly affectionate way of showing her friendship), he does care for her. He is often worried for her safety and is often trying to keep her away from the fights (as he is unaware that most often she is the one involved in the fights). Shinobu Yui Yui, Mafuyu and Hayasaka are best friends. At first, Mafuyu doesn't trust him as he is a former student council member and he tries to take the Public Moarls Club down. However, he loses against Usa-chan Man (super bun) and joins the club as a result. His obsession with ninjas (and goal to become one) earns him the nickname "Ninja" by Mafuyu. Though his motives for joining the club are questionable, Mafuyu considers Yui a close friend regardless. Mafuyu and Hayasaka confront him after discovering Yui was the one who caused the withdrawal of the other club members (as per order by Miyabi in attempt to make Yui realize his true feelings). During this confrontation, Yui realizes how he used Miyabi as a constant excuse and makes his own choice for the first time, in which he decides he wants to be with them. He knows Mafuyu's true identity and past. Aki Shibuya Shibuya and Mafuyu met under an unusual circumstance - Shibuya was trying to make her his boss, while Mafuyu was trying to stop being a delinquent. Shibuya, unaware of this, went around Midorigaoka Academy telling others to fight Mafuyu first if they wished to get him to apologize. This made Mafuyu annoyed, and she even pretended to be weak in order for him to stop bothering her. However, Shibuya takes her 'weakness' as an excuse to turn her into his gofer, rather than superior. After they go to karaoke with the rest of the Public Morals Club, Mafuyu understands that Aki was simply joking all along. He is one of the few people to know who Mafuyu truly is, as he came from the same school as her. Aki also knows of Mafuyu's personas as Super Bun and Natsuo, and was able to identify who they were simply by looking at them. Kyotaro Okegawa Okegawa is the only other person (aside from Saeki, Yui, Aki and Ayabe) who knows Mafuyu is Natsuo. He values Mafuyu's friendship and comes to seek her advice when something is troubling him. It is hinted that he has become slightly smitten with Mafuyu, instantly recognizing her the moment he touches her, when he and Natsuo meet a second time. He is the owner of the pigeon Mafuyu saved a year ago and is revealed to be 'Ichigo Love', Mafuyu's pen-pal, though both of them are unaware of it. He also tends to misinterpret and become jealous when Mafuyu interacts with other males as seen in Chapter 43, when accidentally overhears Mafuyu and Takaomi talking and runs off believing they have a romantic relationship and in chapter 65 when he chases Ayabe after he finds them together. Reito Ayabe Ayabe and Mafuyu are mutual friends. Mafuyu calls him "Ayabean". He is another member of the student council and defeated Mafuyu when he tried to take the Public morals Club down to get his freedom from the student council. She began following Ayabe, trying to study him and to find out why he beat her. At first he was completely oblivious even though she was following him quite closely. This gives her the nickname "Stalker Girl" by Ayabe's friends. Their relationship turns to friendship when Mafuyu discovers his past and helps him make up with his family. He treats her like a little sister and they often eat lunch together as it is revealed that Ayabe is a good cook. It may seem that Ayabe doesn't want Mafuyu around and rather be alone, she realizes in fact he likes having a lot of people around (something that he is used to due to having 5 siblings) and seems to enjoy having Mafuyu around. Kohei Kangawa As the former number 2 of Mafuyu's gang, Kangawa greatly admires and respects her. After she left, he became the bancho .It is revealed that in the past, he had come to challenge Mafuyu and was defeated, subsequently deciding to join East High after his defeat. Although he is often seen messing around and in a good mood, he is considerate of Mafuyu's circumstances and tried to prevent her from getting involved in the 'war' between East High and West High. Eventually, Kangawa and the rest of the gang reassure her that they all still consider her as their comrade and she should come to visit them again. When she does come during the summer, she spends the first day with Sakurada, believing the gang members would be unhappy to see her. Kangawa is shocked, jealous and hurt by this and ignores her afterwards and when confronted by Mafuyu, he reveals he wanted to be the first one she looked for. It is unknown whether this is simply possessiveness as a friend and/or former subordinate to a leader to whom he greatly admired or whether he has romantic feelings for her. Yuto Maizono Maizono, being one of Mafuyu's former followers, greatly admires and respects her, despite often making crude or casually rude remarks towards her. Maizono often tries to get Mafuyu to take out anger on him, even calling himself her personal sandbag.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 98, Page 4 For some reason, Maizono does not mind going all out when fighting if Mafuyu is not present. Daikichi Goto Mafuyu and Goto once worked together to help Okegawa graduate from school. Though she does not bare any ill will towards him, and even finds him quite useful, Mafuyu has admitted to her Saitama friends that Okegawa's followers (Goto and Kawauchi) were prime reasons that she didn't (potentially) date Okegawa.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 98, Page 11 Trivia * Mafuyu ranked 1st with a total of 7576 votes in the character popularity poll conducted by Hana to Yume in early 2013. Her total score was made up of herself, Natsuo's (1682) and Super Bun's (106) votes but Izumi Tsubaki stated that most of the votes came from Mafuyu herself. * She came 1st again in the 2nd popularity poll with 9571 votes, including votes for Natsuo (813) and Super Bun (166). * Her favorite food is meat and potato stew, but she hates carrots.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 7 Bonus Manga: Takaomi Gojo's Weakness, Page 4 * Her interests are comparing instant noodle brands and morse codes. * Mafuyu's birthday is on what is regarded as the first day of winter (in the northern hemisphere), hence her name, Mafuyu (which is translated to 'midwinter'). * Super Bun had made a brief cameo appearance for a few seconds within the anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, another series that Izumi Tsubaki created. Quotes * (To Saeki Takaomi) "You're wrong. I wasn't messing around. You didn't come up, so I thought you were drowning. I was trying to save you." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 23, Page 28 * (To herself) [[Saeki Takaomi]] "That's not fair. When you say that... it makes me really happy. Not too long ago... you said you didn't need me... and that I was a nuisance. I was in shock. No matter what I say... I probably really do admire him. That's why... I'll give up my perfect high school life for you." Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 35, Page 25-27 * (To Sakurada Asahi) ''"Since you're a bancho, you should know. If a former bancho constantly shows up, it'll disrupt the harmony of the gang. It's better if I stay away." ''Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 37, Page 10 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Public Morals Club Members Category:Delinquents Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students Category:East High Students Category:Bancho